yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Stealth Attack
| romaji_name = Shī Suterusu Atakku | image = SeaStealthAttack-LEDU-EN-R-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Continuous | passcode = 19089195 | effect_types = Effect, Condition, Quick-like, Trigger-like | lore = When this card is activated: You can activate 1 "Umi" from your hand or GY. While "Umi" is on the field, this face-up card gains these effects. ● Once per turn: You can banish 1 WATER monster you control until the End Phase; this turn, face-up Spells/Traps you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects (even if this card leaves the field). ● At the start of the Damage Step, if your WATER monster whose original Level is 5 or higher battles an opponent's monster: Destroy that opponent's monster. | fr_lore = Lorsque cette carte est activée : vous pouvez activer 1 "Umi" depuis votre main ou Cimetière. Tant que "Umi" est sur le Terrain, cette carte face recto gagne ces effets. ● Une fois par tour : jusqu'à la End Phase, vous pouvez bannir 1 monstre EAU que vous contrôlez ; ce tour (même si cette carte quitte le Terrain), les Magies/Pièges face recto que vous contrôlez ne peuvent pas être détruits par des effets de carte de votre adversaire. ● Au début de la Damage Step, si votre monstre EAU dont le Niveau d'origine est min. 5 combat un monstre de votre adversaire : détruisez le monstre de votre adversaire. | de_lore = Wenn diese Karte aktiviert wird: Du kannst 1 „Umi“ von deiner Hand oder deinem Friedhof aktivieren. Solange „Umi“ auf dem Spielfeld liegt, erhält diese offene Karte diese Effekte. ● Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 WASSER Monster, das du kontrollierst, bis zur End Phase verbannen; in diesem Spielzug können offene Zauber/Fallen, die du kontrollierst, nicht durch Karteneffekte deines Gegners zerstört werden (selbst falls diese Karte das Spielfeld verlässt). ● Am Beginn des Damage Steps, falls dein WASSER Monster, dessen Grundstufe 5 oder höher ist, gegen ein Monster deines Gegners kämpft: Zerstöre das Monster deines Gegners. | it_lore = Quando questa carta viene attivata: puoi attivare 1 "Umi" dalla tua mano o Cimitero. Mentre "Umi" è sul Terreno, questa carta scoperta guadagna questi effetti. ● Una volta per turno: puoi bandire 1 mostro ACQUA che controlli fino alla End Phase; in questo turno, le Magie/Trappole scoperte che controlli non possono essere distrutte dagli effetti delle carte del tuo avversario (anche se questa carta lascia il Terreno). ● All'inizio del Damage Step, se un tuo mostro ACQUA con Livello originale 5 o superiore combatte con un mostro dell'avversario: distruggi quel mostro dell'avversario. | es_lore = Cuando esta carta es activada: puedes activar 1 "Umi" en tu mano o Cementerio. Mientras "Umi" está en el Campo, esta carta boca arriba gana estos efectos. ● Una vez por turno: puedes desterrar 1 monstruo de AGUA que controles hasta la End Phase; este turno, las Mágicas/Trampas boca arriba que controles no pueden ser destruidas por efectos de cartas de tu adversario (aún si esta carta deja el Campo). ● Al comienzo del Damage Step, si tu monstruo de AGUA cuyo Nivel original es 5 o mayor batalla con un monstruo de tu adversario: destruye ese monstruo de tu adversario. | ja_lore = ①：このカードの発動時の効果処理として、自分の手札・墓地の「海」１枚を選び、発動できる。②：フィールドに「海」が存在する場合、表側表示のこのカードは以下の効果を得る。 ●１ターンに１度、自分フィールドの水属性モンスター１体をエンドフェイズまで除外して発動できる。このターン、自分フィールドの表側表示の魔法・罠カードは相手の効果では破壊されない。 ●元々のレベルが５以上の自分の水属性モンスターが相手モンスターと戦闘を行うダメージステップ開始時に発動する。その相手モンスターを破壊する。 | ko_lore = ① : 이 카드의 발동시의 효과 처리로서, 자신의 패 / 묘지의 "바다" 1장을 고르고, 발동할 수 있다. ② : 필드에 "바다"가 존재할 경우, 앞면 표시의 이 카드는 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ● 1턴에 1번, 자신 필드의 물 속성 몬스터 1장을 엔드 페이즈까지 제외하고 발동할 수 있다. 이 턴에, 자신 필드의 앞면 표시의 마법 / 함정 카드는 상대 효과로는 파괴되지 않는다. ● 원래 레벨이 5 이상의 자신의 물 속성 몬스터가 상대 몬스터와 전투를 실행하는 데미지 스텝 개시시에 발동한다. 그 상대 몬스터를 파괴한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Umi * WATER | related_to_archseries = Umi (series) | action = * Activates cards from your hand * Activates cards from your Graveyard * Returns banished cards to the field | banished = Banishes from field for cost | m/s/t = * Cannot be destroyed by card effects * Destroys battling monster at the start of the Damage Step * Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 13179 }}